


obtaining Data

by haydinie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Caring, Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydinie/pseuds/haydinie
Summary: Entrapta has been helping Hordak to be a better person for the last couple months, she has noticed that Hordak has been becoming more "distracted" recently when she is around.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so expect it not to be good. Don't expect much of a story, just wanted to write Hordak being a sub to Entrapta.

After a long day of helping out Erlandia rebuild their town, Entrapta and Hordak head back to Dryl in a modified horde speeder to allow them to sit and no steer. The trip is quiet, Entrapta tries to rest her head on Hordak's shoulders, he shifts his body so she isn't resting her head on him. Has she done something wrong to annoy Hordak, he's been acting different around her for the past couple of months. She has to find out what is going on with her and Hordak.

Once they arrive to Dryl Hordak leaves the speeder without helping Entrapta. Entrapta's head racing with possible scenarios that could have angered Hordak, was it something she said, something she did? as they enter the castle grounds, they are rushed by Emily and Imp welcoming them home from their trip, Hordak doesn't stay long and immediately goes to the lab with Imp following him, Entrapta dolefully enters the lab to see what Hordak is up to. "Adora has invited you to a ball in Brightmoon next week" Hordak says a loud in a somber term, already knowing Entrapta would have followed him. "Do you want me to send Imp to Adora saying you will be going alone?" "alone?" Entrapta pipes up "aren't you going to join me?" Hordak body shutters "N-no, I do not have anything to wear and I believe I will not be accepted there." Entrapta shocked at thinking people wouldn't want to see Hordak there, he's been working on helping rebuild Ehteria after what Horde Prime did to it. "Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaims. "you'll be welcomed to this, why else would they send me the letter if they didn't want you to come along? And we can easily get you something for the ball."

"N-no" Hordak answers back being flustered. "Do not waste anytime on me, you can go with Kadroh." Entrapta reaches out to touch his arm, but before she can he gives a soft growl and walks away. "Hordak!" Entrapta yells, grabbing his attention, she walks over to him, grabbing his arms, and pinning to a wall. "Why have you been so cold to me recently, what have I done?" her voice filled with guilt. Hordak's heart racing with how close she is to him, his the white of his cheeks becoming a bright red. "You have done nothing wrong" "So why have you been acting like this?" Entrapta ponders, Hordak looks away from her direcetion. "I have been...having these feelings that I can not explain, I felt like this before when we were building the portal to bring Broth-...to bring him to Etheria, us clones were never meant to be have these feelings about anyone." 

After Entrapta hear this from Hordak she ponders, are these the same feelings she's been feeling about him? "Hordak I...I think I know how you feel, I've been having these same feelings about you." Hordak is speechless, not knowing how to feel about this revelation. His heart pounding against his chest. After a while of silence Entrapta finally speaks up."Well...maybe we should explore these feelings together and see where it leads to?" Hordak's face turns into a bright red. "S...so how should we start?" Hordak asks, Entrpata finally letting go of her grip on his arms, before wrapping his enitre body with her hair and forcing him to sit in a seat. "now then." Entrapta exclaims, taking off her gloves and resting her hands on his exposed thighs. "how does this feel Hordak?" "it feels...it feels good." Entrapta slowly moves her hands upwards on his body, feeling his heart beat race as she goes up his chest before reaching his face. Her hands over his cheeks and both faces only 10cm away from each other. "Entrapta, is it..." Hordak stops for a moment to gain a small bit of courage. "Is it alright if we kiss?" Entrapta's face becomes a bright red from what Hordak had asked her. Hordak looks away from her "it was stupid of me to-" "It's not stupid! And yes can kiss." Entrapta goes in and locks lips with Hordak, his eyes expanding as big as they can before closing them and enjoying this sensation. After a while Entrapta finally breaks the kiss, a trial of saliva bridging together on both their lips. "how did...how did that feel Hordak?" Entrapta asking through some heavy breathes. "It felt amazing Entrapta." his head spinning from the expeiernce and something else that he never expected to feel rising. With Entrapta being so close to his body she can feel something pressing against her thighs, she looks down and see a bulge forming under his dress piece covering his groin area. "Is this the feeling you have been feeling Hordak?" "Yes, but has not been like this before." Hordak claims. "Most fascinating, I shall go and get my recorder and we will conti..." Hordak softlf grabs her arm. "Can we not recrod this one please, I am rather embarrassed and would like to keep this between us only" Hordaks head looking to the ground, Entrapta places her free hand Hordak's one. "Of course Hordak, if it makes you feel comfortable." Entrapta looks around the lab to make sure Emily and Imp aren't in the lab with them. 

Entrapta walks back to where Hordak is sitting, kneeling in front of him. "Now then, lets see what is going on here." Entrapta moves the viel aside of his groin area to see what is causing the bulge.

(continues in chapter 2)


	2. analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pretty much going to be smut and sex

Entrapta moves Hordak's cloth aside to reveal what was causing the bulge under his dress. A large flesh rod stands at 25.5cm in length and 6cm in width. Three small ports on the bottom of his shaft. "fascinating." Entrapta exclaims while staring at it for awhile. "I have replicas of these but never seen a realistic one before." Hordak looks away from Entrapta, being embarrassed in this state. "can I touch it?" Entrapta asks him, his eyes go wide. "Y-yes you can." 

Entrapta does a small gulp before moving her left index finger upward of his cock, feeling the ports and some veins. Hordak remains silent during all this, not knowing what to do, his arms to his side like a soldier. His eyes shut close and biting his lip, a tiny but of his fangs showing out. After Entrapta has poked and ran her finger around it for a while, she finally wraps her hand around it, making sure not to have her thumb enter one of the ports incase it does something they don't know yet. She begins to slowly stroke his cock, soft moans leave Hordak's mouth as he feels a sensation coming from Entrapta playing with his cock, her soft hands massaging his stiff erect shaft. Hordak's body remains to be motionless as his member is being played with by Entrapta, the whiteness of his face being non-existence with the rush of blood to his cheeks. 

Entrapta finally builds the courage to go in closer, the warmth of her breath touching his cock as she gets closer, her tongue gliding up his cock, 


End file.
